


New Year's Kiss

by Cream_Soda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry Crik and Tamto, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Surprise Kissing, VR Chat, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cream_Soda/pseuds/Cream_Soda
Summary: After having such a great time last New Year's, Criken decides to bring out the VR Chat for another virtual New Year's party. Tomato decides Criken deserves a -real- New Year's kiss after last year's virtual one.--Okay here's a new-years thing because I have zero self-control. Criken probably did a new-years thing this year but I don't care ok fictional fictionWhat it says on the tin. Cheesy, romantic, and cliché. No sads at all.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first published fanfiction! I meant to have this finished by the 1st, but as you can see, it's January 5th. Ah well. I only finished it cuz it was a quickie and I'm trying to get it out of the way for Real Life and such. I got tired of wanting more fics of the boys so i wrote one
> 
> The video that inspired this: VRChat: A Very Virtual New Years https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KUHcM5j8Gs
> 
> Huge disclaimer:  
> I don't take this ship seriously in the slightest and mean no offense to the people involved. I don't like to ship real people, it feels invasive. This is playfully shipping their online personalities "Criken" and "Tomato". I don't even know anything about their personal lives. If anyone has a problem with this or either Criken or Tomato have ever stated they don't like to be shipped, please message me.  
> Please do not: post this on any platform, share this with Crik or Tamto, or anything else-- if you have any questions, message me.
> 
> Anyyway, this is gay and stupid I hope you enjoy it :D  
> 

Criken cheered along with everyone else as they gathered around virtual Town Square, two minutes ‘till midnight. At the beginning of 2018, Criken had been in the exact same place, dressed up as Hank Hill and celebrating. It was fitting that he ended the year in the same manner; though this time he was sporting a different model. Perhaps he could make this a tradition. He loved doing creative holiday streams for his fans, and physically attending a party in virtual space was a unique experience.

"Okay, guys, only five minutes left!" he announced.

Tomato leaned back in his chair and peered at his friend. The way that Criken bounced around on the balls of his feet and turned this way and that -talking animatedly to invisible people and looking at invisible things- made him look very silly. Without a camera on him, his body language was unconsciously looser. He laughed and smiled unguardedly, lips parting enough for Tomato to see his cute teeth. Everything about him was endearing: from how his hair was sticking up around his VR headset's straps, to the too-long sweatpants he had stolen from Tomato after spilling coffee on his own earlier in the day. As Tomato watched, Criken stretched out his arm to point at something tall in-game, looking very much like he was trying to reach something on the top shelf of a kitchen cabinet. His oversized pants slipped down a bit and he absently pulled them back up again. Criken was a mature, adult male, Tomato reasoned internally, but he was also adorable. Tomato hid a smile behind his fist even though no one could see him.

He really, really wanted to kiss him.

Friends didn't kiss friends, but Tomato honestly couldn't bring himself to give a crap. It was New Years, and Tomato was gonna kiss him! He was stubborn and good at playing things off as jokes. Heck, his job was to pretend and joke: he was a comedian. If you could call it that. An entertainer. An "arteest".  
He would pretend the consequences would be as much as they were in RP, and kiss his friend and _enjoy_ it.  
Criken was gonna be so flustered. It would be hilarious. Tomato would laugh his lungs out ~~and not fall in love, no, definitely not~~. Tomato had already been planning for this all night. He was really only slightly nervous, anyway, so he wasn't anywhere near chickening out. The idea was a great one, and one they'd probably both get a kick out of even if he _weren't_... 'into' Criken. His nerves settled completely as he remembered that it would be funny, Criken would get the kiss of his _life_ , and Tomato, again, did not give a crap. Win-win.

Grinning, he pushed his way out of his chair and quietly made his way across the room. Criken thanked someone for a donation. Tomato leaned into his space and poised his hand over his shoulder.

"Only three minutes till midn--"

"Criken," Tomato rumbled right next to his headphone-covered ear in the same moment that he clapped his hand down on his shoulder. His breath skated across Criken's neck.

"--niAAGh!!!" Criken's volume reached new heights as he shouted, nearly jumping out of his skin. He dropped his controllers on reflex and shoved his headset off his face, whipping around to face his assailant.  
"TOMATO!" Criken yelled, wild-eyed. "Y-you scared the crap outta m-me!" he laughed.  
Tomato cackled like the jerk he was.  
"When did you get here?" inquired Criken.

"I've  _been_ here Criken," Tomato said dryly, pretending to misunderstand him.

"I mean how long have you been _here_  in this _room_ ," he clarified, well aware that Tomato had known what he meant.

"Long enough," Tomato teased, like that meant anything. Criken rolled his eyes with a smile, then Tomato amended, "I don't know, twenty minutes? It's fun to watch you parade around, talking to the voices in your head."

Chuckling, Criken waited; and after a moment in which it became obvious that Tomato hadn't wanted anything other than to startle him, he began to put his headset on.

"I like to watch," growled Tomato in a creepy voice.

Criken grinned at him and slipped back into the virtual world.  
To his left, a Mr. Meeseeks towered over him.

"Are you alright, buddy?" the Meeseeks said when Criken began moving around again, "you were kinda freaking out there for a minute. Your head was, like, twitching, it was weird,"

"I’m fine, just had to take off my headset for a minute," he reassured him.

"What's a ‘head set’?"

"U-uh--" Criken pretended to panic, "Hey, look, they're starting the countdown!" he diverted, pointing at the tower. Sure enough, the red letters ticked down from '57'.

"Ah, yippee!" the blue stranger exclaimed, running forward a bit to get a better look.

Criken let out an exaggerated "whew" of relief and made a show of wiping off his forehead. He moved over to where the crowd was gathered and beginning to count down.  
"Thirty! Twenty-nine!" they shouted together. A cat with too-long legs ran around in circles.  
Criken heard a quiet "Twenty-eight..Twenty-seven.. Twenty-six," from his real-life companion as he joined in as well.  
"Eighteen! Seventeen! Sixteen!" Excited voices rose up as they got closer and closer to the end of the year. A gentle hand settled on Criken's hip, alerting him of Tomato's closeness. He continued to count down.

"Ten! Nine!" Tomato could hardly be heard over the shouts. He leaned closer, Criken continuing to watch the clock and count with single-minded attention. Criken could feel Tomato in his personal space so he subconsciously lowered his voice as not to kill his ears. People jumped up and down around him as they all stared at the count-down.  
Tomato slowly folded the arm of Criken's microphone up and away from their faces. The Twitch audience heard their voices fade.  
Criken threw his arms up in the air as the last seconds counted down.  
"Five, four, three, two," Tomato mumbled.  
With his free hand, he cupped Criken's cheek and leaned in.  
Fireworks exploded in the air. The shouts of the people around him were drowned out as Criken's own shout of "One!" was smothered by Tomato's lips and his ears filled with static.

He went rigid for a moment then let his arms fall down around Tomato’s neck. Tomato pushed his Vive up with his thumb so their faces could get closer. He pulled him closer by his hip and Criken tilted his head, tightening his arms. They kissed for a moment, stopped for air, then kissed again.

Criken finally pulled back and just breathed. He opened his mouth to say “What the hell, Tomato,” but Tomato spoke first.

“Happy New Years, Criken.” He had to stop himself from doing something stupidly gay like calling him by his first name after kissing him unexpectedly. Tomato was a lot less amused by this ‘kiss your best friend’ joke than he thought he would be. Instead, he found himself breathless.

Criken’s eyes widened marginally as he seemed to remember where he was and what was happening. Then he laughed. Tomato couldn’t help but join in.

“Happy New Year’s, eh? You sure you just didn’t want a piece of this?” He joked cheekily. He slid his arms down from around Tomato’s neck to rest on his biceps.

Tomato kissed him again before he could convince himself not to. Criken hummed and then they had to stop because they were smiling too hard. There was a constant noise of people talking in Criken’s earphones so he took them off. They smiled stupidly at each other for a beat, then wandered over to Criken’s computer to check on the stream. A slew of rainbow kappas and various versions of “What happened”, “Happy 2019!” and “Are they making out”s filled the chat. Criken closed out of VR chat and switched to his normal waiting screen.

“Happy 2019 everybody! I hope everyone had a good night!”

“I don’t know, I thought it was pretty anticlimactic. I couldn’t see the ball drop.”

“That’s because you don’t have a headset Tomato.”

“Whatever.” Tomato moped. He draped his long body over Criken’s back and smiled over his shoulder as Criken leaned over his keyboard.

Criken smiled and began to bring the stream to a close. He had a feeling 2019 was gonna be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! If I made any mistakes, let me know! I wrote this hastily and had to swallow my perfectionism to just post it already. 
> 
> Just a little reminder: for everyone's sake, please don't share this with Criken or Tomato. I don't want to make them uncomfortable-- the fic is on 'registered users only' for a reason.  
> I really need to get a new hobby.
> 
> Happy 2019!  
> ps. Gracie’s Theme - Paul Cardall played while I was writing the kiss and it was very dramatic


End file.
